1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical gripper which grips an instrument such as an anastomotic needle and operates the instrument in the gripped state to perform treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an anastomotic operation is carried out in a body cavity under endoscopic observation, a needle holder that grips an anastomotic needle is used. An example of such a needle holder is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-265326. According to this needle holder, application of an excessive gripping force on an anastomotic needle to be gripped is prevented. In other words, according to the needle holder, a gripping section that grips the anastomotic needle is opened/closed by an operation handle. Then, a gripping force of the anastomotic needle by the gripping section is decided based on an operation force of the operation handle. An elastic member is disposed in the operation handle to absorb an operation force so that application of an excessive gripping force on the anastomotic needle can be prevented even when a large operation force more than necessary is applied on the operation handle.